


Self Preservation

by peppymint



Category: G. I. Joe
Genre: Reviews: 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I own nothing and no one</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Self Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Didn't give this fandom a passing thought_

_Before I read Arashikage that is_

**Self Preservation**

"Like hell I'm going to be intimidated by some nut job in a pair of white pajamas," the greenie scoffed. Ninja his ass. The guy couldn't possibly be that dangerous. Just what kind of fool did they take him for?

There was a moment of silence as the Joe's stared. They were used to new recruits meeting their resident ninja with a healthy dose of skepticism. There were some things you just had to experience for yourself. Even they got stumped by the small groups' antics occasionally. Like that time with Snake Eyes and the duct tape.

But to refer to Storm Shadow, one of the deadliest men on the face of the planet, as a nut job in white pajamas. Especially within his hearing (Tommy was only one hundred yards away). Well, that was just beyond the pale.

Nervously Duke cleared his throat. "Hey Beach Head."

"Yeah," the officer looked back.

"I know it is against policy," not all the bets had been settled yet. "But I would like to suggest a name for our new recruit here." The idea was just too good to pass up.

Now the other Joe's looked curious. To be honest, Beach Head was too. "Go ahead." He could clear things with the rest of the base later.

Duke smirked viciously. "Redshirt."

The more experienced members of the unit snickered, Beach not even bothering to hide his own smile. That was perfect, even General Hawk would agree once he heard about this. He turned to the other Joe's. "We'll take it to a vote," he said.

"All in favor?" A sea of hands shot up. "All opposed?" Zilch. Beach Head turned back to the new recruits. "You hear that greenie," he barked. "From now on, you are to be known as Redshirt."

It was only after the veteran Joe's walked away that the unfortunate soldier snuck a look at his fellow trainees. "Redshirt?" he asked in confusion.

"Dude," the man to his left nudged the newly dubbed Redshirt in the ribs. "Didn't you ever watch Star Trek? They're saying you're a dead man."

_Finis_

_Hope you all liked it, and chose to let me know if you do._

_I must credit someone for the idea that they use bets to decide who gets to name the recruits. But I can't remember who and I don't have internet as I write this._

_Also, since this is my first GIJoe fic_

_Must tell you all about my plunnie corral_

_It is entitled Scribbles and Scratches_

_Check it out. And if you really like an idea._

_Well, I'm always up for giving one away._


End file.
